gemstona_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodalite
Sodalite is a gem I made that reflects my my love of the video game Assassin's Creed. Almost everything about his is based off of the assassins and fighting styles from the video game. He is a member of the Crystal Gems. Along with his team, Sodalite is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who rebelled against the Gem Homeworld to stop their invasion of the planet. After the war, Sodalite helped protect the Earth over the next 5,000 years. After Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and lost her physical form, Sodalite began to mentor Steven on how to be stealthy Appearance Onyx is a tall, about the same height as Pearl. He is very lean but muscular. He has white skin with translucent hair tucked back in his hood. His gemstone is embedded in the lower part of his left arm. Current His design is strongly influenced by Altair from Assassin's Creed. He wears a hood that covers everything but his face. He wears a lightweight fabric covers his entire upper body. He has a vambrace on each arm that protects that area. He also wears a pair of strong durable boots. Personality Sodalite is a perfectionist who must do everything he does right. Sodalite tries to analyze situations before attacking to determine the best course of action that will lead to victory for the Spy Gemz. Sodalite is not very sociable and keeps to himself but will sometimes hang out with his friends. Designs Abilities Like all Gems, Sodalite can shape-shift, fuse, summon a weapon, and retreat to his gemstone. Skillset * Hidden Blade Proficiency: Without thinking anything expect for the need for his enemies death, Sodalite is able to summon his gem weapon, a white Hidden Blade. Sodalite is highly proficient when using his hidden blades as well as being extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He is able to duel wield then increase the effectiveness of his hand-to-hand combat. ** Weapon Placement: Onyx is able to summon his hidden blades in any place on his body in any numbers, sometimes quadrupling his effectiveness in battle. Unique Abilities * Invisibility Sodalite has the ability to turn invisible, it works much like shapeshifting where he has to concentrate but can not do it for very long. * Parkour: Sodalite has increased parkour/free running abilities and can easily scale obstacles and climb building with ease. This also helps with his fighting as he is more agile and limber. Relationships Steven Steven does no think much about Sodalite as he is ever around. Amethyst Amethyst understands Sodalite's want to be alone. Pearl Like Amethyst, Pearl understand Sodalite's perfectionism. Trivia * Sodalite is stealthy enough to enter in even the most guarded places * Sodalite spent a great deal of time in the Holy Land during the 3rd Crusade and was influenced by the Hashshashins in the area and was taught their ways Gemology Learn more about the sodalite gemstone here. * Sodalite is a non-traditional birthstone for those born in December or under the sign of Sagittarius. * In gemstone mythology, sodalities are known as stones that provide strength and endurance to their users. * Sodalities are gemstones associated with logic, inner peace, calming energy, and athletes. * Sodalite is a transparent gemstone, similar to the stone he has on his eft arm. Gemstone